Eternity
by WalkingDream
Summary: She didn't want eternity. She thought it was a crime against the Kamis. For her, it went against the natural order. She was meant to live, grow old, die, and reunite with loved ones. She didn't want to live for eternity - all she wanted was to live... and eventually die.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't really revise or even care to look for typos and such... so my bad=) I actually was watching all these disney movies and kinda got this idea from mulan and pocahontas... but reading it - I don't see how I got that lol but that's where the inspiration comes from hope it shows  
****Also.. I don't know darn near anything about ancient japan... so you are really going to have to let a lot slide for a few chapters lol=D**

* * *

"Are they sure," a youkai named Daisuke asked

"They want to show that this wasn't something they decided on lightly," a youkai General name Nobuyuki answered.

"But still, he's the…"

"I'm aware. However that's how it is," General Nobuyuki interrupted. "The Heir to the Western House, Lord Sesshoumaru will be mated to a miko."

"Well do we know who the miko will be?"

"No, we don't."

Times in feudal Japan were tense. Lower level demons were attacking humans. Scared monks and priestess's were purifying demons left and right. It wasn't a time of war, however, if something wasn't done, it will be.

In Japan, there are small remote areas where priestess's live to train. Some would call it a family – a sisterhood. Others would call it a prison – a place where garbage was thrown out.

"Kagome did you hear," a young miko in training named Yuuki asked.

"Hear what?"

"The demon that's supposedly mating Kikyo," she said. "It's the Inu Taisho's first son."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she asked in somewhat disbelief. "Wow, they really went all out."

"Yeah, and Kikyo acts like it's no big deal," Yuuki exclaimed. "I would cry if it were me."

"Kikyo's a big girl. She knows it's best for the future," Kagome said and then walked away.

The shrine they lived at consisted of 13 mikos and priestess's. There was a large dirt field that they used for combat training, the shrine where they lived, and trees surrounding all around them. There was also a barrier that prevented anyone from finding it unless wanted.

Kagome went to her cousin Kikyo's room. Kikyo was a year older than Kagome and it definitely showed. Kikyo had an air of sophistication and maturity about her. She held herself with pride and dignity. Although most would say that Kagome was a better priestess and stronger than she, Kikyo was definitely the one to get things done. Kikyo would be the one to serve you the tea, while Kagome would be the one to make it best.

"Kagome," Kikyo acknowledged. "What brings you here?"

Kagome plopped down on her bed. "Are you nervous cousin? The demons should be here later, right?"

"I am not nervous and yes they will be here for negotiations."

"Hm," Kagome said. "I would be nervous. I mean you'll be meeting the guy who'll be seeing you naked."

"Real mature Kagome," Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

"Better you than me though I suppose," Kagome said. "Perhaps I should purify them for you?"

"That won't be necessary."

Kagome sat up and shrugged. "If you say so. But let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

"Will do. Now help me get dressed. Kaede instructed that I wear my best kimono for this occasion."

Kagome got up and assisted Kikyo with getting dressed.

"I heard that little twit Tsubaki challenged you to a duel. Is it true," Kikyo asked.

"Ugh! She did," Kagome answered.

"She was raised privileged. That made her arrogant. Too arrogant if she thinks to beat you."

Unlike most, Tsubaki was raised by a rich family with many frivolities and privileges. It wasn't until her parents decided it was time she trained her abilities that she arrived at the shrine at 14 years old; which was 3 years ago.

Kagome shrugged. "She's actually not that bad. Better than most; she might even be a challenge."

"Well, good luck. Do not embarrass me."

Kagome scoffed. "Whatever. Try not to get fat with all the demon babies you'll be having."

"Do not remind me of that."

Kagome laughed. "Well, it's all done," she said referring to her Kimono. Kagome stood behind Kikyo and looked at her reflection in a mirror. It was a red kimono with white floral prints on it. "You look beautiful. I truly am envious."

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you. I must finish and you must prepare for your challenge."

"Gotcha," Kagome said. They hugged each other and Kagome went off to change.

She usually wore her priestess garb. Which was just a plain white haori and red hakamas. Although occasionally she would wear a simple yukata such as now. She changed into her usual attire and took a deep breath.

She tied her long black hair into a high pony.

\\\\\\\\\\/

Sesshoumaru walked around his residence in the Western Lands. Servants respectfully bowed when he passed them and then hurried past.

"You're ready," his father Inu Taisho asked.

"Hn," he said.

"There will be two of the royal guards joining us along with General Nobuyuki."

"Dually noted."

"Have you decided where you will reside?"

"The Western Lands of course. You expect me to consider residing elsewhere?"

The Inu Taisho nodded his head in approval. "Well, let's depart and meet whoever this mate of yours is to be."

When the five youkai arrived at the shrine they attracted a lot of attention and whispers. Several of the ladies even put up a barrier around themselves. As if they would be the ones to hurt them

An older woman by the name of Kaede greeted them and showed them to a room. It was rather plan. There was a low table and they were seated on the floor that had seat cushions. Tea was offered as everyone was introduced.

"As you know my name is Kaede and I along with Hitomiko," Kaede pointed to a young priestess sitting beside her. "Are in charge of this shrine. Sayuri," another young woman who sat on the other side of her. "Is one of the teachers. And Kikyo was the priestess we were going to choose."

Inu Taisho introduced everyone respectively and then introduced him as being name Touga. They all politely bowed.

"What did you mean 'going to choose' when introducing Kikyo," General Nobuyuki questioned.

Hitomiko smiled. "We were not aware that you would be having Lord Sesshoumaru hold up your part. Although Kikyo is exceptional we decided there was one other that would perhaps better match his caliber," Hitomiko answered.

Kikyo quickly turned her head to face and wondered what was going on.

"Is that so," Touga said.

"Yes," Hitomiko replied. "We thought Kagome Higurashi would be best."

Kikyo, who although tried, could not hold it in, laughed.

"What is so amusing," the general asked sounding insulted.

"Kagome," she asked in disbelief. "My cousin Kagome? Good luck Hitomiko sensei. The chances of her agreeing to this are just as probable as chocolate rain falling from a sky with 4 suns and 7 moons ."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Her agreeing isn't necessary. Continue, why is she better?"

"Although a tad disrespectful at times, she's much more powerful and a better person to lead," Kaede answered honestly.

"No disrespect towards you, but we would much rather have a weak ill trained miko. We are youkai after all and there are those who would rather not worry about being purified," one of the royal guards said.

"We already considered that. That's why subjugation beads will be used. Which is just a bracelet that will prevent the wearer from using her powers," Kaede explained.

"Do you think this alliance will truly work," Touga questioned.

"You know as well as I do," Kaede answered. "However, they are definitely looked up to and respected so it is a step."

"Well, I suppose we should meet this Kagome," Touga said.

"Oh I need to see this," Kikyo said.

Kikyo, Touga and Sesshoumaru went to go find Kagome to bring her back while the other waited.

Kagome had just dealt the last blow to Tsubaki. She was tired, bloody, sweaty, and pissed off that it took more effort than she thought it would.

Tsubaki had admitted defeat and was now walking away. Kagome picked up her bow and started to walk off the field but Kikyo had called her name.

"Kagome," Kikyo called out.

Without looking back, Kagome took another step forward. "I'm tired," she raised an arm and then lowered. "I'll be in my room."

"You will stop where you are at," General Nobuyuki said.

Kagome stopped and then slowly turned around. She was too tired for this.

"You wanna repeat that you low life demon," she said snide.

The General angrily started to stomp his way over. "You should learn respect," he said angrily.

Kikyo quickly caught up behind him and grabbed his arm. "She _will_ hurt you," she warned.

Touga whispered to Sesshoumaru. "She's quite pretty and feisty to."

"Hn."

Nobuyuki pushed Kikyo and caused her to stumble a few steps. Kagome saw this and was livid.

She started to walk and meet General douche half way.

"I'm sorry," she said with false sincerity. "What was your name?"

"I'm called General Nobuyuki," he answered.

"Oh, is that right," she said with a smile.

"Oh God," Kikyo said.

Touga and Sesshoumaru wondered why she said it but figured out why soon enough.

Kagome had slapped him as hard as she could with her miko energy in one hand. He could feel the burning sensation radiate from where she slapped him all throughout his body.

"If you touch my cousin again, I will personally rip out your eyes, shove them down your throat, just so you can watch me tear you apart from the inside!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome," Kikyo got her attention. "Leave him be."

Kagome gave him one last glare and then turned over to Kikyo. "You should've let me kill the cretin."

Kikyo shrugged. "What happened to you? Did Tsubaki get the best of you?"

"Ha! She wishes. She did catch me off guard though. I wasn't expecting her to be that proficient in hand to hand."

Kikyo and Kagome were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned to look at him.

"Do you need something," Kagome said and then really looked at the other two demons. "Whoa, hey Kikyo," Kagome leaned over to her. "Is it one of them? Because whatever ones not yours I will gladly take."

Kikyo looked at her cousin. "Gross. One of them is the father of the other. You are disgusting dear cousin. Truly disgusting."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Touga was thoroughly amused.

"Well I'm leaving. I will go daydream about cute boys, purifying General butt head, and kicking Tsubaki's butt… again."

"Wait," Kikyo said.

But Kagome was now ignoring her and skipping off.

"My cousin isn't always the easiest person to get to listen."

"Neither is my son" Touga laughed.

Sesshoumaru watched the mikos figure grow smaller and smaller as she walked away. He had to admit that he found her to be interesting. Both strong and beautiful. He was expecting something weak like his father's mate, Izayoi. "The Kami's must've been bragging when they created her," he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Patience was growing thin as the youkai waited for Kaede to return with the new miko. It was getting to the point where they were just going to take the weaker one. However, the best should only get the best.

Kikyo and the two others were also growing weary. Hitomiko was preparing to get up to go see what was taking so long but then the doors open to an obviously unhappy miko.

"Kikyo, you may leave," Kaede said upon entrance.

Kikyo looked unsure about whether she should or not.

"Go ahead," Kagome reassured. "I doubt you want to see me purify a bunch of demons and murder several priestess's who tried to sell me like a second rate kimono."

Kagome saw Kikyo's horrified expression and rolled her eyes. "I am kidding dear cousin. Rest assured I won't do anything rash."

Kikyo got up and said her farewells. She gave Kagome a sympathetic look as she walked passed and closed the doors behind her.

Kagome took a seat. Everyone in the room could feel the anger radiate from her.

"Perhaps you should take a lesson in respect from your cousin," the wounded general said.

"And perhaps you should realize I could kill you without even moving," she challenged.

"Higurashi," Hitomiko said in a harsh tone.

"I apologize for wasting your time," Kagome said to no one specific. "However, I refuse to be peace keeper for a few childish feuds and I refuse to be some demons," she said as if it were poison in her mouth. "Play toy."

"I will take your obstinance as sheer ignorance," Sesshoumaru said in a cold demanding tone. "However, make note that calling one a 'demon' is considered derogatory, miko."

Kagome scoffed. "What makes you think I care, demon?"

Kaede silently shook her head in shame. "Perhaps this was not a good idea. Although powerful, her talents have made her arrogant. We apologize for the delay but I now think it is best to reconsider Kikyo as our best candidate."

"That won't be necessary," Sesshoumaru said, shocking his father and everyone else. "This miko will do," he said looking at her.

She felt it boil over inside her. Her anger; her helplessness. She knew if Kaede decided on her, she would have no choice. Her reiki was starting to radiate off of her. The two guards were getting nervous and Kaede was telling her to stop. However, all Kagome was focusing on was her rage.

Suddenly a fierce and strong wind of reiki exploded inside the room, shattering every window, throwing open the door.

"Shield them," Kaede yelled.

Hitomiko and the other miko teacher – Sayuri – quickly created a barrier around the three panicking youkai and two relatively calm Taiyoukais.

"Here I thought miko's were supposed to be of caring and healing nature," Touga said amused. "I haven't seen a miko like this one since the late Midoriko."

Hitomiko heard this and smiled. "Kagome is a direct descendant of Midoriko. We are expecting Kagome to far surpass her in every way."

"She was recently titled the Shikon Miko," Sayuri added.

Kagome soon reeled in her energy but was still angry. She hated feeling helpless. She hated not being able to do anything. She witnessed her parents murdered at a young age. She was too young to do anything, too helpless, too weak. Every day since then, she promised that she would never feel like that again. So she trained. She trained until she was both mentally and physically exhausted. She trained until she was bloody, bruised, and broken. And then she trained more by healing herself and getting back up.

Hitomiko and Sayuri lowered the barrier.

"You will refrain from doing that again," the General chastised. "You could've purified us all!"

"Actually, no," she said in a mocking tone. "If I wanted to purify you all, trust me, I would have. Do you think they actually have the capability of blocking my attacks if I had truly intended to hurt you? Because they don't."

"That is true," Hitomiko said thoughtfully.

"That is beside the point," he yelled angrily.

"I find I must agree," Touga said in a calmer tone. "We came here for negotiations. Time is not something we have laying around."

Kagome snorted. "Time is all you youkai have," she emphasized 'youkai' to subtly patronize Sesshoumaru.

"Not us," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Yes, we agree with you," Kaede said. "Kagome."

Kagome turned to face Kaede. Before she realized it she had slipped a subjugation bracelet on her. Tears pricked Kagome's eyes, and she could no longer feel any breath in her throat or possibly even lungs. Her powers were being sealed up inside of her and she could hardly move. She never felt so weak.

In a couple of minutes, the feeling passed.

"Sorry Kagome, but we can take no chances," Kaede said.

Kagome angrily wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "How will I protect myself?"

"You are more than capable at protecting yourself without powers," Kaede said. "Besides perhaps this will teach you better control. It has always been your biggest weakness."

"Yes, I know," she said. "You tell me every day sensei."

"Shall we continue," Kaede said.

"Clearly I no longer have any choice in my future," Kagome said angrily standing up. "I'm leaving. Discuss my life as you shall. I no longer can stand to hear it."

Kagome left the room and ignored any calls for her. She found Kikyo and two other girls sitting on a patch of dirt.

"Nice bracelet," a miko named Saiya remarked.

"Ugh," Kagome plopped down next to the three. "I hate it. I can't stand any of them."

"You will be fine Kagome," Kikyo said. "You will make your mark on this world; you will make it a better place for everyone."

"Perhaps," she said. "Or perhaps I will die a pitiful death because they took the only thing I have to defend myself with."

"Doubt it," Saiya and the second girl Mei scoffed.

Kagome fell back and stared at the sky above her. "Right now, they are currently discussing the trivial little matters that contribute to our joining. They are discussing my imprisonment."

A short kitsune demon ran up and jumped onto Kagome. "Kagome," he shouted earnestly.

"Shippo," she said sitting up and greeting him with a hug. "What have you been up to?"

Shippo was an orphaned kit whom the shrine takes care of. He didn't quite live at the shrine, he tended to roam around the woods a lot, but he was there every night to sleep and of course eat.

"I got you a present," Shippo grabbed a frog from inside his tan vest and presented it to her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Kagome said holding it in her hand, feeling a tad squeamish.

The others giggled knowing that Kagome didn't care so much for frogs.

"Is there food in the main hall," Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"There is," Saiya answered. "I was wanting to go, would you like to accompany me?"

Shippo jumped up and agreed. The two of them went off to eat.

"Bring me a peach bun," Kagome yelled after them.

"Make it two," Shouted Kikyo. "No three," said Mei.

Saiya waved an arm up acknowledging that she had heard them.

Kagome laid back down in the dirt and watch the frog hop away. "If only I were a frog."

"You wish to be a frog," asked Kikyo.

"Right now, I would love to be a frog."

Mei laughed and Kikyo just thought her cousin to be overreacting. "How long have they been going over negotiations," asked Mei.

"Don't know; don't care," replied Kagome.

"Aw did poor Higurashi loose her powers," a mocking voice said.

"Tsubaki," Kagome said in an irritated voice. "I am not in any kind of mood."

"I imagine so. Since you are to be the new demon whore," she spat out.

"Tsubaki," Kikyo said in a raised voice. "You will do your best in holding your vile tongue."

"Then tell you pathetic cousin to get up. I want a rematch."

Kagome scoffed. Before Kikyo had the chance to say anything, Kagome quickly hopped up. "Fine," she agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Tsubaki and Kagome stood opposite of each other. A few other were gathering to watch. Kagome tightened her hair tie and was prepared for their spar. Tsubaki was dressed similarly to Kagome, except that her hakamas were dark blue instead of the traditional red. The two of them were equipped with a sword – something that Tsubaki had suggested. She clearly was hoping to do damage.

Tsubaki smirked at Kagome. In response all Kagome did was roll her eyes. Tsubaki wasn't strong enough to use her abilities to physically harm anyone other than a youkai. Regardless of her being powerless or not, hardly put her at a disadvantage.

However, Kagome had to admit, this was her first time sword fighting. She preferred using a bow and arrow or even a small dagger on occasion.

Kaede, Touga and Sesshoumaru went and stood by Kikyo. "What is going on?"

"Oh Kaede sensei," Kikyo bowed. "It seems that Tsubaki wanted a rematch.

They all looked at the two of them; mainly Kagome's awkward form at holding the sword.

"I mean," Kaede clarified. "Why is Kagome holding a sword."

"Tsubaki challenged her," Kikyo said. "You know Kagome never says no. Where are the others?"

"Touring the area," Kaede asked.

"Does she know what she's doing," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Most likely not," Kikyo said. "She's never picked up a sword a day in her life. But perhaps she will surprise us." They all focused their attention back on the two dual mikos.

Tsubaki made the first strike. She came at Kagome fast and attacked her from above. Kagome quickly blocked it with her sword by laying the end of her sword on the palm of her hand. Taking advantage of Tsubaki's vulnerable position she quickly pushed her away and kicked her in the stomach.

"Not bad," Kikyo remarked.

Tsubaki quickly recovered and notice the two dog demons standing on the sidelines. She turned back to Kagome and sneered. "So which one of them is your new owner, Kagome. Or should I start calling you the demon's whore?"

Kagome shrugged. "The taller one," she answered referring to Sesshoumaru. "And I believe since they're dog demons, bitch would be the more appropriate term." Kagome waited for Tsubaki to attack.

When she did, she saw that opportunity to knee her in the stomach, she quickly ripped the sword out of Tsubaki's hand and threw the both of them behind her.

Kagome went to roundhouse kick her but Tsubaki dodged it by ducking down and sweeping her feet. Kagome quickly flipped backwards a couple times. "You can't beat me Tsubaki. End this now because I grow tired of playing."

Tsubaki angrily huffed and attacked Kagome with a series of high kicks and punches. She effortlessly dodged each one and then kicked her, breaking a rib. As she was hunched over, she knocked her down from her back. "I told you I was tired of playing," Kagome said walking away.

"She never learns does she," Kikyo said when Kagome was within hearing distance.

"No," she agreed. "She doesn't. However, I did find myself scared for a moment. I really thought she would slice me in half with that thing."

"Which is why you should learn swordmanship," Kaede said.

Kagome shrugged. "I did just fine without it."

"That was quite spectacular," Touga praised.

"Thank you, but that was truly nothing. You should see these two other miko's dual each other. They are so evenly matched and skilled that it's really something to watch."

"Are they as skilled as you," Touga questioned.

"No," Kikyo answered amused. "No one is as skilled as she."

"Are your eyes misleading you? I think just about everyone is more skilled than me when it comes to swords. Perhaps I should've learned how."

"Why didn't you," Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Never felt a reason to. I usually rely on hand to hand, a bow, or my spiritual powers." Kagome clicked her tongue. "Not that I have any anymore," she said bitterly.

Kagome turned back to Kikyo. "Did the two of them ever come back with peach buns?"

"Not yet; Shippo is most likely eating everything insight right now," Kikyo laughed.

"There are things we need to discuss with you, Kagome," Kaede said.

"I assumed as much," Kagome said. "We can discuss it here if you don't mind. I find that I'm really enjoying the cool breeze."

Kagome sat down on the ground as Kikyo and Mei excused themselves. Touga and Sesshoumaru remained standing while Kaede sat beside her.

Kagome fell back on the ground and stared at the sky. She admired the birds that were flying freely.

She continued to admire the beautiful day as Kaede and the others filled her in on matters that met little to her. Such as rules and duties, borders, how territory will be shared, and whole bunch of endless blabber that she couldn't care less about.

They said little about the mating, it was said that the current Touga's wife – Izayoi – would inform her on it more in detail.

"Inform me on being fucked by a stranger," she questioned sardonically. "I do enjoy looking forward to that," she said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru looked down at miko who was now being chastised by the older priestess. He found her to be different than he imagined. Humans were inferior in every way, but she was definitely proving to be different.

"You need to understand…," Kaede said.

"I do understand," Kagome interrupted. "That is why I am no longer fighting. It is my duty. Kikyo was going to accept without a fight because she like me now understands what is at stake. So please refrain from treating me as a child. Just let me know when I depart so I can pack and say goodbye."

"Tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then I suppose I should pack now," she said still staring at the sky. "I will miss it here. And I will miss you Kaede sensei." She took a deep breath and then sat up. "I will be in my room. If you need me, I will be in there."

"If you don't mind," Touga spoke up before she left. "What made you change your mind?"

Kagome turned around. "There's an orphaned kit that lives here. I wonder how many orphaned children live in fear because of such pettiness. If our union will alleviate all of that, then I suppose I am more than happy to cooperate," she turned and then left after answering.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo helped Kagome pack her clothing and other personal belongings into a trunk. "I got a few Kimonos. There are also heavier ones for when it is chilly."

"Thank you Kikyo, but I do have plenty of kimonos and other clothing."

"Well think of it as a gift."

Kagome smiled.

"It would have been better if it were I instead of you," Kikyo said.

"Actually, I don't mind," Kagome paused. "That's a lie. I actually do mind… a lot. But even if I did fight and throw a tantrum, nothing would come from it."

Kikyo hugged Kagome. "Your mother and father would have been proud to see you on this day and every other day."

Kagome fought the urge to cry. "As well as yours. In fact, they would have been prouder. For you truly put me to shame."

It was silent for a while. The two cousins finished packing the majority of Kagome's things.

"Tonight," Kikyo said when they were finished. "Let us sneak out to the cliff one last time."

Kagome smiled widely.

Less than a mile away, there was cliff that overlooked much land. And when they stood on top of it they felt close to the sky and the moon. They felt close to their family.

"I suppose I should spend one last day with everyone," Kagome said.

Kaede and Hitomiko were keeping the youkai guests company. They were going to stay the night and leave with Kagome tomorrow morning. She did her best to avoid them. She was going to be spending eternity with them, so there was no reason to see them any more than necessary.

"Kikyo, Kagome," a short haired girl named Eri called out. They met each other half way. "I heard you were leaving," Eri said. "Who will continue to put Tsubaki in her place," she teased.

"Kikyo of course, or you," Kagome answered to which she laughed.

"I don't dare," Eri said. "I will miss you when you depart."

"And I will miss you," Kagome smiled sadly.

"Oh," Eri perked. "There's a new student here."

"Really," Kagome and Kikyo both said.

"Yes and she's 7."

"Well let's meet her and make sure she feels welcomed," Kagome said.

The three of them searched for the new girl who they learned was name Chihiro. They found her to be quite adorable and her and Shippo got along perfectly. Kagome was relieved that at least there was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about. For a while they played games and taught her basic things, such as centering her reiki. They all noted that she would most likely be a healer. She didn't have the aura of a fighter.

Kagome was feeling tired and often liked to relax under a huge tree in front of the shrine, the Goshinboku tree. While they were playing with Chihiro and Shippo, Kagome went to the front of the shrine to lay underneath the tree. However when she got there she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against it with his eyes closed. She took a deep breath and decided to go ahead and head over. Why should she be the one to give up precious tree?

She stood in front of him and took in his appearance. He was definitely handsome. His face was calm and peaceful. She noticed that while he was awake he was relatively expressionless. He had and aristocratic nose, chin, and well everything else. She noticed that he had two magenta stripes under each eye and a crescent moon adorning his forehead. She wondered why.

"Hey," she said.

He remained asleep; unmoving.

"Hey," she said a little louder. He still remained silent. "This happens to be my favorite spot."

Kagome stood there waiting for him to wake up and leave. After 5 minutes of standing like an idiot she plopped down a few feet away from him. "Whatever. Why should I leave? I don't care if you're here or not." She lay flat on her back and covered her eyes with her arm and rested the other one comfortably across her stomach.

Kagome soon found shelter deep inside her thoughts. She didn't realize how easy it was to go about everyday things without her powers. She always imagined it would be different. Perhaps it was because she was surrounded by friends. Or perhaps she was just that good. Kaede always told her that controlling her emotions was her biggest weakness; Kagome however thought that it was the fact that she was just too awesome. So much in fact, that sometimes it just overflowed and she couldn't help it.

Soon her thoughts brought her back to twelve years ago – when she was five. She remembered her parents had just bought her a new kimono. They didn't have much but they worked hard to buy her something nice. Then they came; bandits. They raided their village and stole anything worth any value and they slaughtered everyone. She remembered her mother running in, clutching a fatal wound to her abdomen. Kagome hadn't seen it but knew her father had died already.

Her mother held her tight as they lay on the ground. Kagome could still remember her labored breaths, the sound of her heart slowing, and the warmth of her blood pooling around her. Everyone died; every man, woman, and child. Except her. She wasn't even wounded. She was told that it was good fortune, but it felt more like a curse to her.

"Don't let this make you fill yourself with hate," Kagome remember her mother's words. "Be a good girl," she could hear the sounds of her mother coughing blood echo in her memory. "Carry yourself with grace. Do good; be good."

Kagome still had an arm over her eyes. She considered that if she were a good girl she would be able to feel her arm dampen with tears. But there were none. Kagome assumed that it was always because she cried for the first ten years after that, and she simply ran out of tears.

"Is she sleeping," Kagome recognized the voice to be Tougas'.

"It would appear so," Sesshoumaru answered.

'_So, he wasn't sleeping,' _Kagome thought.

"It would also appear that you're getting along with your soon to be mate," Touga said a tad smug.

"If she's doesn't open her mouth to speak vulgarities, why wouldn't we get along?"

Touga laughed. "I find that I liked her spirit. General Nobuyuki and the guards however aren't particularly fond of her."

Kagome lay there, unmoving, continuing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Fondness and fear are two different things. I believe that they fear her."

"Perhaps. She is a powerful miko there is a lot to fear. Would you dare to go against her?"

"There would be little daring to it," he dismissed. "The miko is adequate but hardly pars up to myself."

Kagome still lay there with her arm over her eyes. "I am awake," she informed. "In fact I've been awake this whole time," she said with an edge.

She then got up and walked away.

"Do you think we angered her," Touga asked concerned.

"Does it look like I care," Sesshoumaru with a blank expression.

"I suppose not," Touga said. "Well, I'm going to follow her. The last thing we need is an uncooperative miko on our hands."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sought peace and quiet.

Touga quickly caught up to Kagome who was headed to her room. "Higurashi san," he said getting her attention.

They were in one of the halls of the shrine. She paused before turning around, not sure if she really wanted to talk to him. "Yes," she questioned.

Touga laughed nervously. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say.

Kagome realized this and smiled. "I no longer have use of my powers. I won't attempt to purify you," she tried to joke lightly.

"Ah yes," Touga said somewhat awkwardly.

Kagome secretly wondered if he was really the powerful and fear Inu no Taisho. "Did you want something from me?"

"I just wanted to apologize if we offended you in any way."

"It is of no matter," she said and then started to turn to walk away. "Actually," she turned back around. "There is something that I'm itching to know."

"What is it," Touga asked.

Two girls awkwardly walked pass the two of them. "Is that him," one of the girls asked.

"No, that's the father."

"Actually, several things," Kagome added. "I was trained to kill you. So I'm not very knowledgeable in much of anything else about youkai."

"Ask away and I will do my best to answer."

"How do you look the same age," she wondered, referring to Sesshoumaru.

"Higher level demons cease to age once they reach full maturity."

"Will you die?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we'll live for eternity."

"When I grow old, will I be sent back here?"

Touga arched a questioning brow. "You won't age. You will share Sesshoumaru's life span. If he dies, you will continue to age."

"Oh," she said, disappointment apparent in her voice. "One last question. Why is he mating a human? We were all shocked to find that it would be the heir. We assumed a higher ranking demon but not the highest ranking."

"Yes, well, it'll ensure an heir to the throne," he said delicately.

"Oh, I guess it makes sense that it would be me instead of Kikyo. Thank you for entertaining my questions."

Touga wondered what she meant. "What did you mean by that?"

"I'm the only one who can possibly birth a full blood demon instead of a hanyou," Kagome said and then walked off.

Touga stood there, floored. He did not know that was possible. He heard a rumor of it several decades ago but didn't think much of it. They were worried that having a hanyou as the next heir would cause problems, but they were going to cross that bridge when they got to it. But as luck would have it, Kagome burned that bridge and buried it deep.

Kagome sat in her room and thought about eternity. She wasn't meant to live forever. She was meant to live, do things, grow old, and then die. She was meant to see her family again. Seeing everyone around her eventually die while she stays young was not something she wanted. It seemed to go against the natural order of things.

She was a miko – a priestess. She was not a youkai. Why would she want to be? She didn't want to live forever; she just wanted to live.


	4. Chapter 4

Kikyo quietly snuck through the halls to Kagome's room. Everyone was sleeping and as luck would have it, the night sky was clear of virtually any clouds.

"Are you awake," Kikyo asked quietly.

Kagome was sitting up in her bed tying her hair. "Yes, I hardly slept at all in anticipation for this. You're wearing a yukata?"

"Yes, it should be fine."

Kagome shrugged. Kagome herself was wearing the traditional kunoichi ninja clothing. She had it made for her when she visited a town and saw a woman wearing it. Her ninja tunic was dark green with a red sash holding it together. It had short sleeves and came about mid-thigh on her. "Is it appropriate for maneuvering around trees and such while in the dark?"

"And I suppose that is your idea of appropriate," Kikyo said. "Kaede would have a heart attack."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go."

The two girls quickly and quietly left the shrine. Once outside Kikyo started to run to the wooded area. Kagome ran behind her. They were both trying not to laugh to hard. The two of them raised their voices and started to walk once they were in the woods further away from the shrine.

"Do you think they'll catch us," Kikyo asked.

"Have they ever caught us before," she laughed. "Oh how I love spring time," Kagome said with arms wide stretched.

The two of them walked and reminisced about the countless of other times they made this same hike. When they got to the cliff Kagome and Kikyo overlooked and admired the night sky.

"The moon is so big," Kagome said and then looked out. "I'll miss this view." She took a step back and stretched out her arms. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll miss this," she spun around slowly.

Kikyo sat down at the edge, with her feet dangling over the cliffs end. "Do you have any regrets," Kikyo asked.

Kagome stopped and put her arms down to her side. "I sometimes regret not becoming a ninja," she half joked. "To go where and when I want. Hidden by darkness. It doesn't sound too bad."

"Seriously," Kikyo said.

"No," Kagome said sitting next to Kikyo. "I don't think I do. I always did what I felt I should. And the things I don't like are things I had no way of stopping. Do you?"

"I don't know," Kikyo said.

The two of them lay flat on their back and stared at the countless number of stars. They held hands and enjoyed Kagome's last night at the shrine. Neither of them has ever been away from each other for more than ten years.

"Ah, that reminds me," Kikyo said remembering what Kagome has said earlier. "Don't get fat having too many babies."

Kagome wanted to gag at the thought of it. "I should just jump off this cliff," she joked.

"At least he's easy on the eyes," Kikyo said.

"I thought that to at first," Kagome said. "Until he opened his mouth. Now I just think him an arrogant spoiled prince."

"Well according to Kaede, you have your share of arrogance also."

"You think me arrogant?"

Kikyo thought for a moment. "No, not particularly."

"How long until daybreak," Kagome asked.

"Another couple of hours; we have time."

\\\\\\\\/

As soon as Kagome and Kikyo returned, Kagome dressed in appropriate travelling attire and slung a bow and arrows across her back. She was saying her final goodbyes to everyone and was shocked to even see Tsubaki there.

"It is time," Kaede said to Kagome.

She nodded and then said her last goodbyes. The two of them saw the group of demons in the front. "Good luck child. We're all proud of you," Kaede hugged her good bye.

Alone, Kagome walked over to them. "You and Sesshoumaru will be traveling alone. I have some business to see to along with Nobuyuki and the guards will depart after you with your belongings," Touga said.

"We will see you when you arrive at the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said to his father; extending a hand to Kagome. "It's time to leave."

Kagome ignored his hand and walked passed him. "I am quite capable of walking on my own."

Touga saw the annoying twitch in Sesshoumaru's face. 'The pup was going to kill her,' he thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru quickly lifted Kagome up by the waist, opposite of his armor. Before she could object, she felt the ground from her feet slowly disappear and then very quickly they ascended to the sky. Kagome panicked and clung to Sesshoumaru with her entire body. She buried her face into his haori and prayed that she wouldn't die.

Sesshoumaru found her behavior to be satisfying to say the least. He felt her slowly looking down to see the trees beneath them. She gasped and then quickly buried her face back into his haori.

After what felt like eternity, Kagome unwrapped her legs from Sesshoumaru's and placed them on what appeared to be a cloud. She still held onto him with her hands. Kagome looked up and was annoyed to see Sesshoumaru's calm face.

"Scared, miko," he asked, slight amusement laced his voice.

"Shouldn't I be? I'm meant to be on the ground. Not the sky," she bit out.

"It won't be long. Try not worry, I'll protect you."

"I don't need it," she said stubbornly.

"Is that so?" He proceeded to let go of her with the attention of letting her drop to her death.

Kagome shrieked and held tighter to him. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, I wouldn't truly drop you. I don't have time to be bothered with your corpse."

"As if killing me would be that easy."

"Perhaps not. It would seem my luck has not been that good as of recent."

Sesshoumaru looked down for a clearing. He spotted one and they slowly started to descend.

"What are we doing?"

"We'll travel by foot for now," he said.

"Oh," Kagome said and followed Sesshoumaru. "I don't suppose I could convince you to remove this bracelet."

"No," he said. "I find them to be quite becoming on you."

Kagome let out a pretty impressive growl. "I wasn't expecting you to anyways," Kagome let out a sigh and found the trees to be pretty. "So, how old are you?"

"600."

"Wow. Will you really live forever?"

"No. At most several millennia."

Kagome tripped over a tree root that had grown to stick out of the ground which had tore part of her hakamas. She scratched her knee and was agitated that she wasn't able to heal herself.

"Are you always so clumsy, miko?"

She stared at the offending blemish with tears in her eyes. "This would not have happened if you and your men weren't such cowards. Now I demand these beads be taken off!" she shrieked from the ground.

Sesshoumaru pulled her roughly to her feet by her arm. "Don't mistake my patience as kindness. If you continue to test my patience I might be persuaded to beat you."

"You might have a chance considered I'm on a short leash," she spat.

Blood was starting to slowly trickle down her leg. She has been beaten and even stabbed, but she has always taken comfort in knowing she can heal herself. She was starting to feel helpless again. Right now it's just a scrape on her knee, but next time it could be a wound to her chest.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Kagome said in a calmer voice. "Just take it off. Only you and Kaede can do it."

Sesshoumaru mockingly laughed. "You really think you pose as a viable threat to me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the arrogant prick in front of her. "I don't know," she said, quickly withdrawing an arrow from her back and stopping right before it pierced his neck. "You tell me," she challenged.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the annoying human woman in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was even entertaining this creature especially since she had an arrow at his neck. He raised an eyebrow at her.

In a flash of light, Sesshoumaru had disappeared only to reappear behind her. "You should show me some respect," he said in a dangerous tone.

Kagome quickly turned around to face him. "And you should go to hell."

Sesshoumaru wanted to kill her. He should kill her. However that wouldn't bode well with his father. Especially since it was found out that she was exceptionally different from other human women, in her ability to bare full blooded demons.

"We have to continue our journey," he said ignoring her obstinance. "The sooner we arrive; the sooner Izayoi can inform you on Inu Youkai tradition and expectations."

"Oh, you must not know," she followed behind Sesshoumaru. "I am a human priestess, not some demon."

"And Izayoi is a human princess, congratulations."

Kagome was confused. She had thought that this Izayoi was Touga's mate, which would have to be Sesshoumaru's mother. "Your mother is a human?"

"Try not to insult me," Sesshoumaru said annoyed at her ignorance.

Kagome got wide eyed. "Well what of your mother?"

"You will meet her when we arrive," he said not saying anything more.

The remainder of their journey was relatively silent. They either travelled by foot or in the air, whatever Sesshoumaru felt like doing. As they reached the Castle of the Western Lands, Kagome was surprised to say in the least.

"Welcome to your new home," Sesshoumaru said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Impressive," Kagome said passively.

And impressive it was indeed. The outside walls of the fortress seemed to by sky high with guards located on each of their many watch towers. Two more guards greeted them as they lowered a bridge to allow them entrance. Sesshoumaru walked her inside and told her what was what. Various people stopped and bowed. Many smiled. She wondered why anyone would smile at Sesshoumaru. He was quite the ass. In fact, if it were her, she would smile whenever he left not arrived.

It was like a little town inside the gate walls. There were several barracks for lower listing soldiers and then the further in they got, there were bigger nicer houses for the higher listing. Sesshoumaru resided in an unbelievably big castle. There were maids and cooks bustling around. He informed her that his parents and several generals resided here as well.

"You'll have a maid given to you," Sesshoumaru informed. "However, until then you'll wait in our room for Izayoi."

He showed her their room. "I have things to attend. Have yourself prepared for tonight once Izayoi leaves." He left her in the room, closing the door.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked around. She had to admit that it was a tastefully decorated room. Gold and silver draping's filled the room. In the middle of the room was a large rather welcoming futon.

She thought back to what he said. Prepare herself how? Perhaps she should just roll around in mud and chop off her hair.

And when he asked, "Oh my, what did you do?"

She would reply innocently, "Oh but I thought this is what you meant." And then she would giggle like those stupid girls.

Kagome blew air out of her mouth slowly as she stood in the middle of the room. She didn't want to sit on the thing that was made only to sleep with her. But at the same time, it looked to comfortable – especially in comparison to the elaborately made wooden chairs. Her heart was beginning to beat faster in fear. She never gave much thought to it, but she supposed that when a rabbit was facing it's predator and it knew it was going to die, that that rabbit would feel exactly like she did.

There was a knock at the door. Without even waiting for an answer the 'guest' let herself in. It was a rather beautiful woman. She was dressed in an ostentatiously extravagant kimono with a white fur shawl. She had long silver hair and markings on her face similar to Sesshoumaru's,

"Izayoi," she questioned, disbelief apparent in her voice.

"Don't be ridiculous darling," she waved a dismissing hand. "I'm Sesshoumaru's most honorable and generous mother."

"Oh," Kagome said. She wasn't sure if they were a lot alike or not alike at all. She did know that Sesshoumaru's mother was a weird one. "Well, I'm Kagome."

"Of course you are dear," she smiled. "My name is Sakura. But you can call me mother."

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Okay, mother," she said just as awkwardly.

Sakura circled Kagome and looked her up and down. "I suppose we should get you to a spring. You smell awful and you look awful as well. Come, follow me."

Kagome reluctantly followed the woman. She took her to her personal hot spring and instructed to undress.

"Hm, that should be acceptable," she commented upon seeing her naked form.

Sakura told 3 maids to scrub her from head to toe. And scrub they did. As they scrubbed the dirt and the top layer of her skin off, Sakura sat closely and spoke to her.

"I am quite fond of my only cute precious son. He is my most treasured thing and because of that I decided that I would talk with you instead of Izayoi who doesn't even have a pup," she said without any adoration or malice in her voice. "Sesshoumaru, as you know is a dog youkai. Tradition dictates that the female be submissive and blah blah blah."

Kagome was taken aback by how lightly she spoke of it.

"All you have to do is simply, be submissive, give birth to a few pups and all will go smoothly," she smiled. "Understand?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And don't speak that way to Sesshoumaru. He won't approve of it."

Kagome smiled and tried her hardest not to claw the eyes out of the maids torturing her. She didn't think pain such as this was possible. Her skin was red and felt raw and now one of her torturers were rubbing and pulling at scalp.

Her mouth opened as she got her hair pulled in ever which direction but no sound came out.

"Sorry my lady," she apologized. "But we must get these knots out before we properly wash your hair."

"Don't hold back," Sakura said. "Make sure there isn't a fleck of dirt or knot left. Once we're done here we have other things to prepare for."

Kagome couldn't take this. She decided that she hated Sesshoumaru's mother. She didn't even want to imagine what other things she was going to have done to her.

When she was done being attacked, she was given a simple light blue yukata to put on. Kagome managed to sneak out of Sakura's sight. She cautiously roamed the halls, making sure to go unnoticed. She was taking a few steps backwards as she looked around a corner.

She bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry," she quickly said. When she turned around and saw who it was, she grimaced. "Oh, it's you."

Sesshoumaru looked at how pathetic the human woman appeared, sneaking around. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Hiding? This is a castle full of youkai. Though I commend your ignorance, we can all smell you. Now tell me, who you were hiding from."

Kagome looked around. "Your mother."

He couldn't fault her for that. He himself hid from his mother a many of times. She was just too overbearing for his taste. "I'll escort you back; I'm sure there are things she wishes to discuss. And although your lack of class may be endearing to human men, I assure you that wandering around with damp hair and a loose yukata isn't something I wish to see ever again."

Oh how she hated this sad waste of a nice face.

Sesshoumaru led her back to the room. She noticed how he didn't go inside, he just opened the door and pushed her in and then quickly closed the door.

"Oh there you are," Sakura said happily. "Come, sit."

She motioned for her to sit on a chair beside her. She reluctantly sat down.

"Mika is going to simply brush your hair and make-up your face. Once that is done, I'll have you change into a different prettier white kimono for your mating."

Kagome inwardly groaned. "Will it hurt? I heard that the first time hurts but all of my friends are untouched so it is hearsay."

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "Living such a sheltered life must have its cons. But don't worry, it'll only hurt for a moment."

"Not many youkai mate with humans. Izayoi is my only reference, but between you and me, she's a rather weak one. But I imagine that once he marks you, you will lose consciousness like she did."

Sakura noticed the panic that registered on Kagome's face, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Oh, well that should have its advantages I suppose."

It was awkwardly silent for a moment. "So tell me about Sesshoumaru, if you will. I don't really know much about him."

Sakura beamed. "Oh, my precious son. Let's see," she thought for a moment. "He is smart of course. Good looking. Strong. Decisive and good with words. He's talented. He's an expert in many things; such as, swordsmanship, science, math, history, and especially the art of war. He's exceptional at meetings. He's like the rising morning star. Everyone looks up and admires him…"

Kagome tuned her out. She never should have asked.

Sakura noticed the placement of the sun outside. "There are things I must attend. Mika here will assist you in changing your yukata. Good luck my dear daughter."

'Thank the heavens,' Kagome inwardly said.

Kagome told Mika to leave her and that she would dress herself. She was hesitant at first but Kagome insisted.

Once she was alone, Kagome dressed herself and sat herself in front of a mirror. The maid –Mika – had outlined her eyes with something that resembled coal. Her face was powdered white and her lips were an alluring shade of red; somewhat like a rose. Is this what beauty was? She was made to his specifications. She couldn't believe that anyone found this to be beautiful. She looked at her reflection and she wasn't even totally sure if she was looking at her own reflection.

Kagome then examined her kimono. It was entirely white and had intricate floral designs all over it. She wasn't sure what sort of fabric it was but it was the softest she's ever felt. It was held together with a blood red obi that matched her lips.

She hated how she looked. It only reminded her that she was here to sate Lord of Arrogance's desire. Kagome started to angrily scrub her face clean of all the goop that was put on her with her sleeve. It would be easier if she had some water but alas she was not so lucky. Once she had thoroughly cleaned her face and stained the elaborate kimono she was able to smile at her reflection. It made more sense this way. Why would she have to be dressed and made to look so fancy when it would be dark anyways?

In fact, what was the point of wearing such a pretty kimono when it would be stripped off? Kagome took of the kimono and threw on the floor. She put on the plain one from before and then angrily stomped on the white one.

"Stupid kimono," she muttered. "Stupid demon for not having a candle," she said in regards to the darkening room.

"Youkai," Sesshoumaru corrected when coming in. He looked at her appearance and then at the kimono under her feet. "If you didn't like the kimono you could have simply stated so."

"Stating that I dislike something seems to have little effect," she said with an edge. "Especially considering that I am to be mated to you."

"My, what sarcasm," Sesshoumaru said dryly. He removed his armor and outer haori and placed them at the foot of the futon.

Kagome's face flushed when she saw that Sesshoumaru was continuing to further undress. "Are all demons so crass? Or is it just you?"

"You're going to have to elaborate priestess."

"I do believe that it is considered rude and uncouth to undress in front of a lady," Kagome now had her back faced towards him.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "And if there were a lady in the room perhaps I would abide by that."

Kagome swallowed hard and reminded herself that she was powerless.

"And besides," Sesshoumaru with his demon speed, went behind Kagome and embraced her. "We'll both be undressed in a matter of minutes," he whispered in her ear.

It was chaos inside Kagome's mind. Millions of thought were coursing through but none of them were coherent. She was frozen in her place; heart was racing. It wasn't until a mental agent pressed down on her 'restart button' that she was able to grasp the situation.

Kagome quickly turned around and swung her fist at Sesshoumaru.

He easily caught it. "What exactly were you trying to accomplish," he asked with a raised brow and her fist in his hand.

Kagome blinked several times really fast. She tried to ignore the fact that his upper half was completely bare to her. She was awkwardly trying with all her might to stare straight into his eyes. She didn't notice how tone and muscular he was. She didn't wonder how soft his skin would feel. Her face was red as she stared directly in his eyes.

"Let go of me," she said, her voice and eyes unwavering.

"Come lay with me," he demanded, turning around. "I have to say, I was worried of what I would see when I arrived. My mother has a tendency to go overboard. I find that I fancy your face the way it is." He pulled back the blanket and removed the rest of his clothing.

Although it was darker now, the orange sky still illuminated the room bright enough for her to see. She quickly averted her eyes until he was in the bed.

Sesshoumaru let out an aggravated sigh. "What part of the word 'come' surpasses your understanding?"

"I apologize," she said aloof. "But I find that my legs won't move. Give me a minute."

"Human sentiments; what an annoying thing," Sesshoumaru said bored. "Is your virtue that precious to you?"

"If you must know, yes it is," she said with anger. "And besides I don't even know you. Although very doting, your mother wasn't much help in your character."

"You will soon find that you will know more of me than you would ever care to once the mating is done. Now, we can either copulate," he chose this word carefully. "here or the floor where you're at. Your choice," he said nonchalantly.

Kagome slowly walked over to the futon. She lowered herself to the ground and crawled in next to Sesshoumaru and sat there with her legs folded under her.

"For this to be in the least bit enjoyable," Sesshoumaru said rather monotone. "You have to relax."

"Well, I can guarantee you that this will be unenjoyable for me so I might as well assure that it'll be the same for you."

Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome struggled to see through the darkness. But he could see her as clear as day. His facial expression was rather stoic and emotionless but on the inside he was calculating everything about her. He noticed a small speck of black that was under her eye and the slight tint to her lips. His mother must have put something on her but she must have scrubbed it off. He admired her porcelain skin and eyes the color of ocean water. She was indeed quite the beauty.

He grabbed strands of her raven hair. It was long and wavy. "Koi, why don't you lay with me," he said in a rather mocking tone.

"Because – sweetheart – you disgust me."

"That is too bad," Sesshoumaru maneuvered the two of them. Now she was on top straddling him.

She tried to hurriedly get off of him but he tightened his grip on her hips. Kagome could feel his – thing – underneath her. She couldn't even say it in her mind. She noticed her hand were on his bare chest, she quickly recoiled her hands and awkwardly place them in front of chest.

"I don't know what you're expecting," she said trying to keep her voice as steady as she could. "But I promise that nothing will come from this."

"It's amusing."

Kagome's eyes had adjusted well enough to see Sesshoumaru's outline. She was too aware of his two strong hands on her hips. How long would he keep her like this? Was he really entertained by this?

"This is embarrassing me. If you had any honor you would quickly cease this nonsense."

Sesshoumaru took a clawed finger and ran it down her obi – efficiently cutting it in half. He slowly pulled one side of her yukata down and the other side followed suit.

"My honor," he said while teasing the skin under her breast. "Is not something for you to question."

He lifted himself up and placed a hand on her back. He pressed a finger at her back which caused her to arch her back slightly. He covered part of her breast with his mouth and made use of his tongue, which elicited a small moan from her.

Sesshoumaru removed her yukata entirely and ran his hand down her smooth skin. He lifted his head to say in her ear, "Sensitive priestess? I've only just begun to touch you."

He turned the two of them around and laid her down.

"Just hurry and get it over with."

Sesshoumaru chuckled rather darkly. "I don't think that would be in your best interest. How did you think this would happen?"

Kagome swallowed. "I imagined that you would just put it in," she said unsure.

Sesshoumaru lifted one of her legs and put it by his face. "Then I'll need you wet," he kissed the inside of her ankle.

Sesshoumaru put her foot down and moved in between her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing," she asked repulsed, trying to scoot back.

He grabbed her hips and kept her still. "Just shut up and enjoy this."

He started to lick her clit and then gently sucked it. She moaned and her fists clenched in the sheets as he continued to toy with her. Kagome felt something build up – she didn't know what it was but she knew she wanted more. She felt like she was going to explode on the inside but just when she thought she was going to Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Why did you stop," she asked breathless and confused.

"Eager?" he mocked. "I want to be inside you when you cum."

Kagome didn't quite know what he meant but she decided she would be disgusted. "That's revolting."

Sesshoumaru did his best not to mock her. Instead he settled himself in between her legs placed the tip of his length at her wet core. It was always best to get painful things over quickly, so he immediately thrust into her, earning something between a gasp and scream from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru groaned in pleasure at the feel of her heated core sheathed around him. She was tight; perhaps too tight. He wasn't fully inside her; he pulled back a bit and pushed all the way in to the hilt. He passively observed Kagome's face. Her eyes were clench shut and a tear had escaped one of her eyes. Pain was apparent in her face. When she opened her eyes, he thought she looked so vulnerable and endearing even.

"It hurts," she said with a shaky voice. "I'll fucking kill you for this."

Sesshoumaru had to stifle his shocked expression. He was not expecting that. He gripped her hips, claws were close to breaking skin, and began to move inside her. He wasn't necessarily rough – for he was holding himself back a considerable amount – but he wasn't exactly gentle either.

He kissed her lips and reveled when she met his tongue with hers. Her taste was addictive. He wanted to curse her for being of existence but he already found that he was becoming besotted with her. Or at least her physical attributes.

Sesshoumaru gradually quickened his pace as Kagome's painful cries turned to pleasurable moans. He felt her need to release rise. He lifted her up so she was sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him.

"Cum for me priestess," he roughly whispered in her ear. When he felt her release, he pierced her neck with his teeth, youkai immediately flooding into her.

Kagome screamed at the painful assault. She tried fighting him off but she would have had more luck moving a boulder. He clamped down harder and all she could do was cry, scream, and remain paralyzed in pain.

The last of Kagome's tears fell as Sesshoumaru released himself from her. She was too exhausted to punch him in his face or even move so she laid her head down his shoulder. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he was still buried inside of her but she was too tired to even get off. She closed her eyes and felt his youkai swirl inside of her. She was definitely different. She felt different. She didn't exactly feel like herself – something that she would bring up later.

Sesshoumaru immediately felt the effects of the mating. He could feel her emotions as if they were his own and he was sure that he would dream her memories if he chose to. She wouldn't be burdened with something like that because he knew how to conceal such things – she would probably never know. But she would get an inkling of how he was feeling. Mating bonds were really a troubling thing, he thought to himself. He gently lay her down and lay next to her, covering the both of them under the blanket. He immediately frowned at the action – noting that the mating was already making him tender towards her.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

He, the merciless powerful ruler of the west, had sighed his feeling of complete contentment. And he would do murder if anyone tried to take away this pleasant feeling.

* * *

**AN  
****Yayyy there's goes another chapter:D Oh and by how it's lookin' so far... the next one is appearing to turn out real nasty... and descriptive... bahahahahaha smut... it's my weakness :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome awoke feeling well rested and sharper than usual. It was still dark out and the moon still high so she couldn't have slept long. She slowly sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. She blinked. Looking around she noticed that she could see quite clearly in the dark. Perhaps it was because of the mating? She also felt the need to be closer to the demon. What else had the mating changed in her?

She gazed at his sleeping face and his exposed chest. Her heart had quickened. Before she knew she had reached out to touch the side of his face, lightly moving a tendril of silver hair. Her hand then traveled down to feel the smooth contours of his chest and abdomen – however, she didn't go lower than his belly button.

"Enjoy what you see? What you feel?" Sesshoumaru asked, wide awake.

Kagome remained outwardly calm. Her hand remained on him for a moment. She then nonchalantly shrugged and removed her hand to push back stands of her own hair. "I suppose."

Sesshoumaru sat up and raised a brow. "You suppose?"

"I've never seen a naked man before. Only in my imagination have I pictured how one would look. So I suppose that compared to my ignorant imagination, even you would look adequate."

"Even I," he scoffed. "Priestess you will soon find that I am what every female desires; making me more than adequate." _The bitch was taking away his pleasant content feeling._

Kagome shrugged once more. "If you say so."

Sesshoumaru could feel that she had something she wanted to ask. But she was holding back. "What are you thinking, priestess?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

She showed no outward evidence of dishonesty. Her heart beat hadn't even indicated it. Sesshoumaru wondered how she was able to lie so easily and convincingly. If they weren't mated, he probably would never know. "Apparently my mother wasn't completely forth coming of what being mated entails. We have a bond between us dear Kagome. I know you are lying."

Kagome met his challenging gaze with one of her own. "I was just thinking about how clearly I can see you although it is dark."

Sesshoumaru let out a mocking scoff. "Is that all? What a small thing to occupy your mind with."

"At least I have a mind to occupy."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you insinuating I am mindless?"

"Aren't you a smart one," Kagome said with a mocking smile.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned to pin Kagome by her wrists. He was now hovering over her. The blanket still covered the majority of her body but he was completely exposed. Not that he cared. "As my mate, you are honor bound to show me some respect. It is your duty," he grated.

"Alas, I have no honor and you don't deserve my respect."

Kagome winced. Sesshoumaru had both of hands pinned by her wrist on each side of her head. She looked at Sesshoumaru and though she thought he would be angry, she felt he was just aggravated. What would it take to make him angry she wondered?

"And you are obviously lacking in the honor department as well." She said testing her limits.

She felt it. The sudden change in his mood. It was borderline angry.

But his expression had shown something different.

"Mate, I believe I told you that my honor was not something for you to question."

She liked it better when he called her priestess.

"Demon," she regarded Sesshoumaru. "You cannot question what does not exist."

He clenched his teeth at her insolence. Never in his near never ending life has he ever encountered someone who dared to insult him so openly.

"If you wanted someone weak and submissive, you probably should've mated one of your own kind."

Sesshoumaru let out a short mirthless laugh. "Don't think so highly of yourself, human," he said it like an insult. "Your existence is hardly more than the pads of my fingertips."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and then smiled smugly. "You're lying aren't you? My existence is pretty important to you."

_The clever onna. _"Perhaps you are right. However, trust me when I say that your body is entirely mine."

He pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her lips.

This wasn't a romance. She could feel the undeniable pull of their newly formed bond but that didn't mean she wanted to be kissed by this arrogant prick. Before she pulled back he began exploring the inside cavern of her mouth. He rubbed a thumb over the sensitive part of her breast and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back and smirked. He found it imperative that she realize the power he had over her body. "See how willing you are? Your body is mine."

Kagome was annoyed. She wanted to wipe that condescending smirk off his face and throw him from his pedestal. She shrugged. "I'm a priestess but a woman nonetheless. There are of course things that I'm curious about. So I suppose even you will do."

_I'll do? _He found her arrogant; too arrogant – too proud – with very little reason to be. "Lay back dear priestess," he said sensually. "I'll do it slowly this time; until the sun comes up." He pushed her back and brushed his lips against hers lightly. "Make it so you can't live without my body," he whispered in her ear.

Sesshoumaru noticed the defiant glint in her eyes and felt her need to kick him down. "I have a lot to live for."

_What was that? A lie? _

_"_Your body not being one of them."

The two exchanged challenging glares. Kagome desperately wished that her powers weren't sealed so she could thoroughly kick his ass. Breaking the tense atmosphere, Kagome's stomach growled in hunger.

She bit her bottom lip and felt slightly embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru – unwillingly – smiled amused. "No reason to be embarrassed. You are only human after all." He got up to put on a sleeping yukata.

"I suppose you mean that as an insult."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He simply left her in the room and stepped out for a moment. When he came back he lit the fire place.

Kagome thought him to look ethereal as the light from the fire danced on his pale flawless skin.

"Having amorous thoughts?"

"No," Kagome answered calmly. "Only violent ones."

Sesshoumaru ignored her blatant lie and went back to the bed. Clearly she didn't understand that lying to him wouldn't be an easy feet. "A maid will be up shortly with a late night snack for you. I trust a bowl of fruit will be satisfactory."

"How considerate of you; thank you."

A maid knocked before coming in and left a bowl of fresh cut fruit. Kagome thanked the maid and started to eat pieces of the fruit in bed.

Sesshoumaru watched her eat. She was smiling like a child and would sensually lick the juice from her fingertips. He made the mental not to always be around while she ate. Just to see this smile.

"Are you just going to watch me eat?"

"Yes."

Kagome wasn't expecting such a straightforward answer. She picked up a sliced apple and held it to Sesshoumaru. "Would you like a bite?"

"I don't require any sustenance at this time."

Kagome shrugged and put it in her mouth. Sesshoumaru loved the way she ate. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Tell me about this whole mating thing. I feel different; why?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't certain if he was annoyed or slightly astonished by her ignorance. He rarely engaged with humans so he wasn't accustomed to meeting someone who knew so little. "I find it intriguing that you know so little of my world. Shockingly so, it's even less of what you know of yours."

Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Forgive my ignorance. But let me remind you that you knew of it before you mated me. No use complaining now. Now please, explain."

_Where to begin? "_When a youkai mates it creates a powerful bond between the two," he started. "Life spans are lengthened and certain attributes are enhanced or changed. You for example, your body has been slightly altered to withstand certain physical trials. I'm sure you've noticed that your eye sight has improved to an inhuman level. Your eye color has changed slightly also."

"Changed," she asked shocked. "How do they look?"

"One of a kind."

Kagome wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Because of this bond, strong emotions can be shared along with memories. Though the emotions shared only extend to a certain degree. You won't be able to easily lie to me but you may keep secrets for example. I'll always be able to sense it. You may also be able to use my youkai as a defense – however, I'm not too sure on that so we will have to wait and find out for sure."

"It sounds wearying," Kagome bit into a strawberry. "Perhaps you will get lucky and mate someone better suited for you if one of your demon friends ever decide to kill me."

"Worried? No one would dare harm my mate so worry not."

"I wouldn't be so worried if I had use of my powers and besides for all you know there could be little daring to it to someone who detest my kind enough."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Trust me priestess, every youkai in existence knows that they would suffer unspeakably so if they harmed one of my possessions."

_Possession? _Kagome didn't like the sound of that but decided to ignore it. She shrugged. "I am powerless; killing me would be easy."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "You will not convince me to remove the bracelet – I quite like it."

She shrugged. "Still being cowardly, I see," she continued to eat.

Sesshoumaru was starting to entertain the idea that she was mad. "Do you not realize that I can easily kill you?"

"Of course I realize that," she said nonchalantly. "You are after all binding the powers that could easily kill you."

"You obviously lack the sense to fear the one who can end you."

Kagome turned her head from her delicious bowl of fruit to smile at Sesshoumaru smugly. "You think me to be fearless? How flattering, demon; very flattering indeed."

_Insolent onna. _"I think you to be foolish."

"Foolishly fearless? I will accept that."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You flirt with my rage because you've never witnessed it," he said calmly. "Perhaps I will remediate that."

"Haven't I?"

"Not even in the slightest."

"Well demon Lord Sesshoumaru," she licked the juice from her fingers. "I'm done. So I think I will be going back to sleep. Please dispose of this bowl for me." She held out the bowl for him.

"Do I look like a servant? Put it away yourself."

"I'm not dressed," She said dignified while unconsciously holding the blanket to her chest. "The _honorable _thing for you to do would be to grant me this courtesy."

It was true. She wasn't dressed. She was under the blanket with her legs drawn up and a hand at her chest as added security to hold the only thing covering her. Sesshoumaru cast an appraising glance at her exposed back. He wanted to mar her perfect skin… he wanted it as proof that nothing was out of his reach. He's conquered many – but never a holy priestess. He had centuries worth of scathing disdain for humans, and with one look, she had interrupted it. _Damn treaty. Damn Responsibility. _

"Well?" Kagome said.

"Just place it on the floor beside you. Someone will come to fetch it in the morning."

She did so and then lay on her side, with her back facing Sesshoumaru. "Well, goodnight demon. I suppose I will reluctantly see you when I wake."

Sesshoumaru gave a short humorless laugh. "Are you jesting priestess?" He pulled on her shoulder to make her lay on her back. "The dirty old hag may not have informed you like Izayoi would have but that does not change your role in any way."

"Dirty old hag?"

_The bane of my existence. _"My mother."

"Well, oh great demon, what is my role?"

"I think that I will rip out your throat the next time you call me that," Sesshoumaru said so casually that even the Kami's thought he was simply offering her tea.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was growing annoyed with the arrogant prick above her. She had already given up much and now he won't be courteous enough to leave her alone. Back at the shrine she was often reprimanded for being disrespectful. She was known to be sarcastic and playful – for lack of a better word. Kagome was tired of his arrogance. And she would voice how she would never be tamed by him.

She wrapped an end of the blanket around her. Slowly sitting up she placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and lightly pushed him backward. He was now on his back while she was leaning inches away from his face. "Oh," she questioned coyly. "Well then should I smile and look at you as if I'm besotted? Perhaps I shall scream to the raptures while addressing you as oh great youkai. Or maybe," she ran a hand down Sesshoumaru's side and then up again. Her seductive glance never leaving his penetrating one. "I will simply resign myself to be your little sex slave on a leash. Would you like that?" Kagome ran a finger across his bottom lip. "But you see the thing is," she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'd rather die than become submissive to a lowly demon," she emphasized the last word.

Sesshoumaru lay there, allowing Kagome to remain above him as if she were superior. "Be careful priestess. If you continue to foolishly play with me, you won't like it when I decide to join the game."

Kagome decided that she was done playing games. She pulled back to lay down, but evidently Sesshoumaru decided he wasn't done. He grabbed her arm but she pulled out of his grip.

He pulled her, rougher this time, and sat up. "You will only hurt yourself and entertain me, if you continue to try to get away."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"There are many things I want when there is a female lying in my futon with only a blanket adorning her soft flesh."

"You're ridiculous. I already did what was expected of me by sleeping with you once. Why should I do it again?"

"Does your body not compel you to? I know it does; I can smell it."

"It is late."

"Ah but flower," he said with a condescending tone. "We will be in this room for the next two days. The advantages to being newly mated."

She didn't want to ask. She shouldn't have. She really had no desire to want to hear the answer. But unwittingly asked anyway. "And what will we be doing for that amount of time?"

"Surely you're not that ignorant, priestess?"

And surely enough, she wasn't.

Sesshoumaru covered her body with his. Kagome audibly swallowed and weighed her options, fight him to the bitter end or succumb to the demon.

He tore away the blanket that was covering her and admired her round pert breast. Her uneasiness was wafting off of her like waves but her eyes held a defiant glint. She had the eyes of a fighter. They were defiant and strong – they were intelligent.

"Demon, although I'm mildly flattered that my physical attributes obviously pleases you, that doesn't change the fact that I want your unwanted demon body off of me."

_I wonder if she truly dislikes demons? Or is it a ruse? _"The next time you call me a demon, I will be persuaded to act on it."

"In my helpless state, a hit from you might kill me," she said with no fear in her voice. "Demon."

"Remember this vow," he looked into her fearless eyes. "I will never hurt you in that way." Sesshoumaru brushed his lips against hers. He left kisses down her neck and light grazed his fangs against her shoulder. "However, I might be persuaded to hurt you in other ways," Sesshoumaru sank his fangs into her shoulder.

Kagome gasped. It didn't quite hurt but it certainly didn't feel good. "I-is that what you demons do? Bite your poor defenseless mates?" She said through the pain.

**_(AN. You may not want to read from here on... it's just a tad bit more descriptive than what I usually write)_**

Sesshoumaru bit down harder before letting go. "Only when necessary," his hand travelled down her side and then went to cup her sex.

Kagome sucked in a breath.

His finger gently started to caress her slowly – leaving her flesh trembling; growing wetter.

She wanted to tell him to stop. That they had already consummated their mating but by Kami's did it feel good. She was working her resolve to push him back but then his thumb started to make perfect, unhurried circles. She closed her eyes and moaned in bliss.

"Open your eyes priestess."

They fluttered open.

"I'll definitely be keeping you," he said smoothly.

He couldn't lie. He had entertained the idea of mating her but then taking a youkai concubine. But perhaps it wasn't necessary.

He thrust two fingers into her wet core and she gave a sharp cry. He pushed his fingers in deeper, pressing the palm of his hand to her to clit. Her face was flushed and he could sense her neediness. If it wasn't for her moans or the damn bond telling him so, it was the fact that her hips were moving to meet the thrust of his fingers.

Sesshoumaru was petty enough to tease her and take sick enjoyment from it. He slowly withdrew his fingers and felt Kagome's hips lift up to fill herself once more.

Kagome started to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Just teasing pet." Sesshoumaru spread her legs and filled the space between. Slowly he entered her and groaned at the feel of his shaft being engulfed by her wet heated core. Inch by inch he filled her until he couldn't any more.

In his demon tongue he whispered in Kagome's ear, "Little human, you've changed everything."

For she had. The moment he saw her defiant eyes and proud stance, she had changed things. She interrupted centuries worth of disdain with just one beaten, bloodied, and proud image.

He continuously thrust in and out of her. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest; he could feel her breathy moans on his neck; her nails were digging into his shoulders. _The nails of a kitten. _He took her moans in his mouth. He wanted to explore her mouth; to taste her.

Kagome was a spitfire. Everything about her was fight. So of course kissing her would be to. The first time she was relatively complacent. Inexperienced and simply doing what she was sent here for. But now she was seemingly fighting with him. With each thrust came a moan but she continued her battle with Sesshoumaru. Her tongue darted around his; demanding to be the dominant one. Her grip tightened on his strong arms; nails digging into his skin.

"Remember what I said about me joining the game?" Sesshoumaru flipped her on her hands and knees and re-entered her; but more forcefully this time.

Kagome let out a shocked yelp and then gasped and moan at the new sensation the position brought. Her hands gripped the futon that lay in front of her and with each of her new mates powerful thrust, she could feel her body be pushed forward, only to be pulled back by Sesshoumaru's strong hands on her hips.

Maybe it was the smell of sex or her multiple explosions occurring in her body; maybe it was his demon bite that was polluting her thoughts, but she was reveling in the pleasure and ecstasy that Sesshoumaru brought her. He was stretching her – tearing her in two – scratching her, digging his claws into her, and using her with his kingdom in mind, but she didn't hate it. She was enjoying it.

Sesshoumaru was without mercy as he kept plunging and plunging until she was crying his name like a prayer – all the while thrusting her hips back to meet his thrust.

Strands of her hair was sticking to her face, a light sheen of sweat was covering both of their bodies. Sesshoumaru was not kidding when he said her body had changed to go stronger. She didn't notice it before, but he was much rougher with her compared to last night– to the point where she briefly wondered how he didn't manage to snap her bones in half with how tight he was gripping her hips.

Last night when they were together for the first time, she never would have even thought of it, but now, words that were nowhere in sight last night were coming of her mouth now. "Harder."

"You want it harder," he bit out, his tone was warning her that she may not.

With a short growl, he had thrust harder and plunged deeper in Kagome. Her arms were no longer wanting to hold her up so her face was buried in the futon. The sounds of them having sex have now grown to an even louder scale. Their slapping skin, her lascivious moans, and his demanding growls were growing deafening.

Just when she thought she wasn't going to be able to take anymore, Sesshoumaru had thrust once more and then stilled, completely filling her with his seed.

He pulled out and collapsed beside her; he pulled Kagome into his embrace and pushed back damp tendrils from her face.

"Sleep well, my flower," Sesshoumaru said with his lips to her temple.


End file.
